random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
EPIK FACEOFFS OF EPIKNESS! ITS SO EPIK!
Press this to return to the hub zone. DIS IS A PAGE WHERE WE DO FACE-OFFS WITH THINGS VS. THINGS AND ITS KIND OF LIKE AND EPIC STORY BUT YOU CONSTANTLY ADD WITHIN MINUTES! Rules *You can not take away all HPs. Only half or less. Half can only be done by super-big-anti-destruction-missles. *The attacks have to do with the Team you're on. *Nothing gorey. This isn't Call of Duty (I think) *If one team does not respond to the attacks in a few days, they are defeated. *'New Rule: '''You must a warn a team if they aren't responding. *'Newer Rule: 'Some people can edit finished battles. Meap VS. Hamburgers (Finished Battle) Team Meap (WINNER) *Tornadospeed *Mochlum *Dan Tennyson *Alternate Phineas *NermalTheBunny Team Hamburgers *Ronald McDonald *SonicAndKnuckles *Add your name! BATTLE! Mochlum: Cut-efies the hamburgers. SonicAndKnuckles: Shoots Pokemon toys and hamburgers and Ronald McDonals plushies at Meap. Mochlum: Uses Meap's ship to crash into Ronald McDonald, and taking the pokemon toys, hamburgers, and Ronald McDonald toys from him while crashing. Tornadospeed: Meap fires his rainbow destruction laser at Team Hamburgers. Mochlum: Eats Ronald's only source of power: his burgers. Tornadospeed: Takes away Ronald's clown outfit revealing him to be an average 60-year-old. Yes he still has normal clothes on. Warning Team Ronald McDonald, you should fight back soon or else you will lose. WINNER! Team Meap winned by default since they stopped fighting back and they have already been warned. Alvin Vs Elvis Alvin .jpg Or.png elvis.jpg Team Alvin *Kh2cool Team Elvis Kirby Mickey Mouse VS. Winnie the Pooh (Finished Battle) Team Mickey Mouse (LOSER) *Mickey Mouse *Alternate Phineas Team Winnie the Pooh (WINNER) *Mochlum *Pooh *CCs and Cream *Tornadospeed BATTLE! Mochlum: Shoots honey at Mickey. CCs and Cream: Throws plenty of bee hives at Mickey. Tornadospeed: Throws a bunch of honey pots at Mickey. Mochlum: Sinks Mickey in honey. Pooh: Kicks Mickey out of the honey. Tornadespeed: Destroys Mickey with poop colored orange. Tornadospeed: Traps Mickey's head in a honey jar so he can't breathe. Mickey: *loses half HPs* Alternate Phineas is at home... WINNER! Team Winnie the Pooh wins be default since Team Mickey wouldn't fight back. Simon Cookie vs Cookie Monster Team Simon Cookie *S&K *Phineas *Danger *Add your name here! Team Cookie Monster *CompliensCreator00 *Kh2cool *Tornadospeed (I'm guessing Simon Cookie is a bratty celebrity, and I'd never pick a celebrity for anything. Plus I like cookies) *Agent P rocks2272 *Peashooter9 *Kirby Battle Cookie Monster: Mistakens Simon Cookie's head for a cookie. S&K: Makes a kid turn into a letter Y. It eats up Cookie Monster.\ Kh2:Gives Cookie Monster health then gives him extra sugar cookies that make him hyper and attack Simon. Cookie Monster: Mistkakes Simon's galsses for two cookies and eats them Tornadospeed: Summons a group of stupid and crazed Simon Cookie fanboys+girls to attack SImon Max and May VS. Max and Ruby Team Max and May *SonicAndKnuckles *Mochlum *Kh2cool Team Max and Ruby (Disqualified) *''None Team Who Hates Them Both *CCs and Cream *Tornadospeed *Alternate Phineas *Gray Pea Shooter *Agent P rocks2272 BATTLE! SonicAndKnuckles: Throws Pokemon toys at Max and Ruby.﻿ Mochlum: Simply punches Max and Ruby in the faces CCs and Cream: Attacks both teams. Tornadospeed: Fires Lasers at both teams. Mochlum: SENDS SONIC BOMB AT BOTH OTHER TEAMS CAUSING THEM TO not die, BUT GET HARMED! HAAAAAAAAAAARDLY! Alternate Phineas: Ties a grenade to his back and runs into the crowd. Mochlum: Uses Pikachu to make a SUPA DUPA BIG FORCE FIELD THAT PROTECTS ME FROM GRENADE! Tornadospeed: Launches nukes at both teams. Mochlum: Uses Pikachu to make a SUPA DUPA BIG FORCE FIELD THAT PROTECTS ME FROM NUKE! Max and Ruby: *dies* MAX AND RUBY HAVE BEEN DISQUALIFIED SINCE THEY ARE NOT COUNTER-ATTACKING! Tornadospeed: Sends fighter planes Mochlum: Turns fighter planes into pokemon and uses them to attack Tornadospeed back. Kh2cool:Tells Max to kick Misty in the butt so she can badly and uncontrobly beat up Ruby. Tornadospeed: Launches nuke on the battle and gets into anti-nuke shelter -42 VS. 42 Team 42 (Half HP) *42 *Tornadospeed *CompliensCreator00 *Alternate Phineas *Agent P rocks2272 Team -42 (Half HP) *-42 *Mochlum *Danger BATTLE! Tornadospeed: Fires Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy ''books at -42! -42: CREATES ANTIMATTER! CompliensCreator00: Creates antiantimatter. Tornadospeed: Ctreates super antiantiantimatter! Mochlum: Creates SUPER-ANTI-ANYTHING-INATOR and turns Tornadospeed into anti-Tornadospeed. 42: Reverses Super-Anti-Anything-inator's effects -42: Turns 42 into Unreversable-Anti-Matter, which is unreversable. Tornadospeed: Attacks -42 Team with Supreme Epicness Mochlum: Turns Tornadospeed into Unreversable-Anti-Matter Tornadospeed: Reverses it anyway and fires the one thing -42 cannot defeat: PICKLES Mochlum: Sacrifices myself to 42 so it gets -42 powers mixed up and blows up the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!! Everyone loses half HPs. Including Team -42 and Team 42. 42 is the Meaning of Life, The Universe, and Everything. Tornadospeed: Summons Shoop da Whoop. Shoop da Whoop: Fires laser into -42's soul. Mochlum: Negatizes Shoop da Whoop so his laser powers me. Tornadospeed: Summons Nyan Cat and Meap Meap: Fires deadly rainbow lasers into -42 Nyan Cat: Farts rainbows in -42s face Mochlum: Turns all meme, movie, TV show, and video game characters into negatizers that power me and -42. Warning Team -42 must repond within the nest two days or they will be disqualified. They did now, so disregard this. Phineas VS. Phineas (Finished Battle) Team Phineas (WINNER) * Phineas * Prof. Wright * Alternate Phineas * Tornadospeed * Kh2cool * Agent P rocks2272 Team Phineas (WINNER) * Phineas * Mochlum * Phinedroid * ACF01 Team None *S&K *Agent P rocks2272 (Thats right, Im a rebel.) BATTLE! Phineas: Punches Phineas! Phineas: Also punches Phineas! Prof. Wright: Spills chemicals on Phineas! Tornadostar: Oh no, a clone vs. the original. Which is which? Throws rocks at both of them. Mochlum: Shoots Phineas. Tornadostar: Gets confused Mochlum: Shoots Tornadostar Tornadostar: Reflects bullet which fires back at Mochlum Mochlum: Turns into Epik Cheeseburger which is immune to bullets. Then i freeze time, move the bullet right next to your chest, then unfreezes time. Then it moves forward and goes to Tornadostar so fast he can't deflect. Tornadostar: Moves faster than the bullet and dodges it. Shoots Shoop da Whoop's lasers at everyone else. Mochlum: Uses Phineas's non-liking of video games which is technically a relationship (a non-liking relationship), which means I can use Sonic's stuff because its related to Phineas and I can use it to summon the Nine Chaos Emeralds to transform into SUPA MOCHLUM!! That was a massive rationalization, but I like rationalizations! Tornadospeed: Turns Mochlum into ice cream and eats him. Mochlum: Evolves back into Mochlum from inside Tornadospeed causing him to explode and me to gain his brain and his logic. Tornadospeed: My pieces reform into me. S&K: Forms Pikachu. Tornadospeed: Launches cake at everyone else' Kh2cool:Confuses everyone with confuse ray gun.Then draws on face. Tornadospeed: Fires Freeze Ray at everyone on the other Team Phineas and Team None WINNER! Peanut Butter VS. Jelly (Finished Battle) Team Peanut Butter *Alternate Phineas Team Jelly (WINNER) *Tornadospeed *Mochlum BATTLE! Tornadospeed: Attacks Peanut Butter with jelly jar! Mochlum: Shoots grape jelly at Peanut Butter Mochlum: Uses spoon and jelly to whack Peanut Butter. Tornadospeed: Whacks Peanut Butter out of the pantry with jelly jar! WINNER! Jelly wins by default since Peanut Butter wouldn't fight back. Waterproof Undergarments VS. Unwaterproof Undergarments (Finished Battle) Team Waterproof Undergarments (WINNER) *Mochlum *Tornadospeed Team Unwaterproof Undergarments *''None BAAAAAAAAATTLE! Mochlum: Drenches Unwaterproof Undergarments with water! Tornadospeed: Washes Unwaterproof with pure water! Mochlum: Throws Unwaterproof Undergarments into a pool and closes the lid on it. Unwaterproof Undergarmets loses 3/4 HP (and shrinks). WINNER! Team Waterproof Undergarments wins by default since no one joined team Unwaterproof Undergarments so they couldn't fight back. Cheddar VS. Mozzarella Add a picture if you dare. Team Cheddar *Tornadospeed *Mochlum Team Mozzarella *Kittygirl19 BATTLE! Tornadospeed: Fires Cheddar's deliciousness ray! Mochlum: EXPLODEZ INTO CHEDDAR CHEESEZ! Tornadospeed: Launches epic Cheddar missiles at Mozzarella! Kitty:Flies at Tornadospeed and Mochlum on a pizza circle saw. Ice Cream VS. Reese's Candy Team Ice Cream *Prof. Wright *Hypnice *Tricecream *Kirby *Add your name! Team Reese's Candy *Mochlum *SonicAndKnuckles *Peanut Butter *Add your name! Team That Loves Them Both *ME (Tornadospeed). *Agent P rocks2272 BATTLE! Mochlum: Summons E.T. to shoot you with his epikness. SonicAndKnuckles: Summons Ash and May from Pokemon to shoot you with their epikness...I MOCKED MOCKLUM!! Mochlum: Sumons E.T.'s Aunt Steve to transform into the Reeces's God and DESTROYS SONIC&KNUCKLES AND TORNADOSPEED AND ICE CREAM! Tornadospeed: Watches battle while eating an ice cream cone with lots of Reese's candy in it. Prof. Wright: Freezes opponents. Gets out Hypnice...................... Hypnice: MAKES EPIC-NESS HAPPEN!!! Tornadospeed: Summons Tricecream from Complipedia and Peanut Butter from Kitchen Wars! Kirby: Inhales some of the enemies! Red Hat vs. Black Hat ﻿ Team Red Hat *S&K *Mochlum *Tornadospeed *Thomas Hozempa Team Black Hat *Thatanimeguy *Add your name here! *Add your name here! *Add your name here! BATTLE! S&K: Cut-ifies the black hats Thatanimeguy: Super-Black Attacks the red hat Mochlum: Floods Thatanimeguy in Red Hats Red hats: Make Thatanimeguy have seizures Black Hat: Diamondized S&K and Mochlum (which makes you turn into diamond and you can't move at all or thaw out) Red Hats: Uses epikness to turn Mochlum and S&K into super-non-crystals who destroy lots of black hats. Tornadospeed: Farts on Black Hats Amazing World of Gumball VS Gumball Machine (Finished Battle, Final Edit!) Team Amazing World of Gumball *SonicAndKnuckles *Thatanimeguy *Ooooo766666 (in the new Earth) *Add your name here! Team Gumball Machine *CC00 *Tornadospeed *Gray Pea Shooter *Add your name here! BATTLE! S&K: Breaks the Gumball machine revealing it to be an old 1920's metal. AMW: Darwin jumps for GM. Misses Tornadospeed: Ties string to a quarter and uses it to get gumballs from the machine. Turns gumballs into missiles and uses them against the GM. S&K: Turns the missiles back into gumballs and chews them. Hey why are you working against me we're on the same side Ooooo766666: "I can't believe they are starting a fight..." Poddo Chilli (Pokemon Black/White): Turns the gumballs into Pods. CC00: Turns Pods into Gumballs, chews them and ties up the enemy. Then drops a washing machine on them. Tatanimeguy: Puts on Majora's Mask, go crazy, and says "Imma just wathch you guys for the Next 3 Day, K". Tornadospeed has changed sides! Tornadospeed: Fills hollow gumballs from machine with Alreddeh Been Chood Gum and drops them on Team AWG (the balls crask open and get chewed gum everywhere >:D) Thatanimeguy: Wakes up 6 days later. "oh crap! it's been 6 days! guess i'll have to do it now!" Moon falls to the Earth. Earth get extremly hot. everyone dies from the heat. R.I.P Everybody... Ooooo766666 got shocked! DRAW But suddenly... Everyone got revived, to a new Earth. But gumball machine team fainted by the hotness. Amazing world of gumball wins! Chili VS Chili Cheese Fries ﻿ Team Chili *S&K *pfpfpfpfpfpfpfpfpfpf *Add your name here! *Add your name here! *Add your name here! Team Chili Cheese Fries *Mochlum *Tornadospeed *Kh2cool *Agent P rocks2272 BATTLE! S&K: Makes Chili Cheese Fries watch the unaired Pokemon episode with seizures. Chili Cheese Fries get seizures. Mochlum: Wacks S&K with giant french fry. Tornadospeed: Forms cheese into balls and launches them from cannons at S&K Chili: Summons Steve Urkel. Tornadospeed: Makes S&K eat spicy chili! Kh2cool:Throws Chili Chese fries at Chili's face and it gets hot and melts on his face and burns him. Tornadospeed: Combines spicy chili with stomach acid and blasts it at S&K Kh2cool:Throws Chili Cheese fries and Ash and he cries. Pizza Hut vs. McDonalds Team Pizza Hut *CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1 *Redsox1099 *Tornadospeed *Add your name here! *Add your name here! Team McDonalds *Moon snail *Add your name here! *Add your name here! *Add your name here! Wayside vs. Phineas and Ferb Team Wayside *S&K (I like going to school better than inventing) *Add ya name! Team P&F *Tornadospeed *Gray Pea Shooter *Redsox1099 *P&F57212 *pfpfpfpfpfpfpf Team some team CC00 madew up so he could be on both at once so we can do..... stuff.......... *CC00 *Add ya name! Battle *CC00: Sits back and eats a bologna freezie watching the battle. *GPS: (Watchs) *Starts eating oreotwix* *S&K:Knows what Team Wayside is going to do today. *Mochlum: Poops since his isn't on a team yet so SPAM! *Redsox1099: Builds a Be-gone-inator to make the balloon vanish, and to get rid of any other weapons of minor destruction! *P&F57212: Destory The School with Jason Donald Duck VS Daffy Duck Team Daffy Duck: *P&F57212 *MissingNo. Team Donald Duck *pfpfpfpfpf BATTLE ! Mozilla firefox Vs. Safari Team Firefox *Kirby Team safari *Kittygirl19 BATTLE! Kitty beats Kirby with a compass, then unleashes safari animals! Kirby sets kitty on fire! Fried Chicken VS Pickles Team Pickles: Team Fried Chicken: Mario vs Luigi Team Mario: Team Luigi: Category:E.T. Category:Aliens Category:Sonic Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random Works! Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Meap Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Pokemon Category:42 Category:Peanut Butter Category:Shoop da Woop! Category:Waterproof Underwear Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Epic Battles Category:Disney Category:Ice Cream Category:Candy Category:Wayside Category:Random Guy Approves Category:Golden Age Pages